Behind the Scenes: With Ryan Evans
by doodleswriter357
Summary: Ryan talks a little about how he was behind some of the things that happened in HSM. Also his viewpoint of the story. rated T just to be safe, because of some swearing. CHANGED PEN NAME.
1. Because of Me

**A/N: Okay, I'm one of those people who have watched HSM so many times, that i have it memorized. and while watching it, ive noticed a few things that not-so-important people (such as ryan) do that can change the entire plot. so here is HSM from ryans point of view, and him pointing out how he was involved in the story. enjoy!)**

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

If you've watched the movie High School Musical, the main thing that you think of is the plot, along with the singing and dancing. Well, when it comes to the plot, you think: boy meets girl, both are great singers, try out for school musical, everyone tells them to "stick to the status quo" drama people, and those two's friends try and stop them from doing it, their friends finally see the light, try and stop the drama people, and the two win the parts in the musical, mean drama people turn nice, and those other two fall in love. The end. Now, if you are more devoted than that, you've dug deeper, found minor plots and such. But most people overlook even the smallest details that changed the entire direction of the story.

My name is Ryan Evans, and I am here to tell you my side of the story. How I was there, and helped the story along, even though everyone considered me Sharpay's weird, stupid, gay brother, who just followed her around and did nothing on his own. I, however, have a different story to tell.

After Twinkle Towne premiered, Ms. Darbus somehow heard about all the drama that had gone on behind the scenes. Thankfully, instead of giving us detention for all the rules we broke, and trouble we caused, the idea appealed to her, and she approached a friend of hers that was in the entertainment business, whose name was Kenny Ortega, who was a movie director. He loved our story, and two months later, our story was famous, and we were being portrayed by nine glamorous and much older stars.

Now when people saw the movie, (and the girls fell in love with Zac Efron, who played Troy,) just about all of them were rooting for Troy and Gabriella, to win everything, and for me and Sharpay to burn down you-know-where. However, it turned out that some people actually liked Sharpay, and what she did in the movie (scary thought huh?) and basically forgot that I was there.

I have to make a couple of things here clear. First of all, I am not gay. Just because I dress that way (and that is all Sharpay's doing. You try saying no to Sharpay when she's mad!) and after a while, I knew that if I tried dressing in jeans and t-shirts again, people would make fun of me for that, so it's kinda a lost cause. Also, when I was trying to read the G-O-D-R-A-M-A-C-L-U-B-! sign, I didn't have my contacts in, so I could rest my eyes, so it was all one big red and white blur.

Now onto the movie! Since, unlike Sharpay, I don't need to announce myself, I heard the basketball team making fun of her, when they walked past us on the first day of school, thinking she couldn't hear them anymore. Well, she didn't, but I did, and I told her later, because I have to stick up to my sister, no matter how much she annoys me sometimes. That was one of the reasons, she was mad at them, because at one point before winter break, they promised they wouldn't call her the Ice Princess anymore, so that actually hurt her feelings, believe it or not.

Another example of people not noticing me, is when Troy was looking at the sign-up sheet, he didn't even see me standing by the Wildcat statue. When I told Sharpay, who would have not had any idea that he was looking at it again, she remembered seeing him there, earlier in the day, with Gabriella, and when I suggested an E-search, we found out about her Einsteinette-ness, and that prompted Sharpay to put the papers in the locker of the smartest girl in school (Taylor) who would obviously ask her to be on the team, keeping her out of the competition. Now here's the thing. Sharpay only wanted Gabriella out of the running; she obviously didn't care if Troy made it in, and knocked me out, because Sharpay has a not-so-secret crush on him, and would gladly push me away, to get to him. sigh.

One thing I have to let out about Sharpay: she treats me like dirt, if you haven't noticed. I mean, during our detention, she made ME paint the stupid ladder that we would eventually use in Bop to the Top, and then in that song, she hits me on the head, so she'll be higher up! She also acts like I'm stupid, when she does that annoying huffing noise. Maybe I act stupid, because I don't want to be involved in her stupid plans. It would just make us even more unpopular, and it turned out to be a complete waste of time, because she never listens to me. Also, when I try to support her, such as when everyone starts "confessing," she almost hits me again. One more thing; I try to improve one of our songs, because truthfully, I am a better dancer than her, she yells at me for that too. I honestly don't know why I hang out with her all the time. Maybe because I don't have any other friends. I don't know.

Back to me behind the scenes. Sharpay tries to bribe Ms. Darbus by giving her a candle that she'll probably never use. We were (at the time we thought) the best ones auditioning, so there was no point in doing that. Sharpay also had us change outfits for the audition. I personally didn't mind that, because I wanted to get out of that pink getup, so I got to wear green instead. I have to admit, I really liked that green hat. The auditions, are…..interesting…to watch. Sharpay usually cringes, but I think they're freakin' hilarious. Except Cyndra, who nearly burst my eardrums. Then it was our turn. I had actually liked the old version of "What I've Been Looking For," but the new one was better for dancing, in my opinion. When Kelsi asked what key it was in, I had a "Sharpay moment" (as I like to call it) when I said,

"Oh we had our rehearsal pianist make an arrangement for us." I felt kind of bad, because she had worked hard on it, but I needed to dance, if you know what I mean. Of course, Sharpay blamed me for messing up; when I clearly told her I was gonna do a jazz square. Oh well. I felt bad for the people who didn't make it, so I encouraged them to keep trying, and come watch us perform, to be inspired.

The next day, when we got to school, Sharpay got in there before me, and when I met up with her, she started screaming. I read off the sign-up sheet about Troy and Gabriella. Now I wasn't freaking out like Sharpay, because I thought it'd be nice to actually have some competition, but when she wouldn't calm down, I offered a crazy yet hopeful suggestion, which she immediately shot down. I mean, yeah that sounded gay, but everyone thinks Ashton is funny, and it would be cool to meet him right? Then at lunch, I was trying to set up my area, and Sharpay is pacing around shouting, and just generally being mad about the whole situation. Then everyone started confessing, which was weird, but at the same time, I was thinking about my secret……… I'm not a jock or anything, but when it comes to baseball, I'm actually pretty good at the hitting and catching. I don't know, its just something that comes easy to me, like dancing. **(A/N: I saw this in an article somewhere that in HSM2, Ryan is going to show a hidden talent for baseball, so…….) **I tried to support Sharpay, but again, she almost hits me to shut me up. Then Gabriella walked in, and Sharpay went down to confront her, and got chili cheese fries dumped on her. I didn't really want to be around Sharpay at that point, but she stalked off, so, I know this is kind of gross, but Sharpay never lets me eat processed food because

"It will make us fat, and unable to perform well, so we can't eat it!" so who was I to pass up fattening, greasy, and calorie-loaded food that I'm normally not allowed to eat?

The next day after math class, I was walking to English, when I heard someone singing the song "Breaking Free." It was actually a pretty good singer, but still, I decided to investigate. The door to the boy's locker room, where the music was coming from, was locked. Whoever it was must have heard me, because they stopped singing. I heard it again, when Sharpay and I were going home after a practice for the callbacks. This time, the voice was joined by a girl who was also very good. Sharpay saw that it was Troy and Gabriella, and started concocting a plan to stop them. I played dumb, because personally I didn't care if they auditioned or not; actually I kind of did, so we'd actually be competing! Well, Sharpay didn't think that way, and it was off to Ms. Darbus, to try and convince her to change the callbacks, etc. unfortunately it worked.

Well, apparently, they somehow found out, and because in that group are the two smartest girls in school, they came up with a plan that worked. Apparently Sharpay didn't catch wind of this when they were all of a sudden being all buddy-buddy, but I did. If I had said anything, she wouldn't have believed though.

We did our audition, which went better than the first one. When Sharpay first showed me her dress, well………let's just say I had nightmares for a while about Big Bird turning blue. Oh well.

It looked like Sharpay's plan was working, until Troy and Gabriella came rushing in from different doors, dressed in their outfits from previous activities. I have to admit, when they started singing, I couldn't help nodding to the song. **(A/N: Watch when you can catch a glimpse of them behind the moon; Lucas is nodding to the music!) **Afterwards, we went to watch the game, which was exciting. I mean, I'm not a jock myself, but I did support my school.

After Sharpay congratulated them, Zeke ran up to her, and tried to give her cookies, again. She refused, but I took them, while congratulating Zeke on the game. I met up with Sharpay in the hall, and after some time, when almost everyone was out of the gym, she relented, and decided to try on of the cookies. She took one bite; her eyes opened wide, and she ran back into the gym, where I'm guessing Zeke was. Everyone else, including Sharpay and Zeke ended up going to the after-party, so I knew I would be left out, so I didn't even bother going. Sharpay didn't even notice that I hadn't been there, because she was going on about how awesome Zeke and his cookies were. She didn't even realize it, but I was the reason they even got together.

So there you have it. That is just about all I have to say for now, until something else happens. Everyone ended up as one big gang. I'm included, but everyone basically ignores me. Oh well. That's life I guess.

**A/N: i'm gonna do maybe 2 more chapters. one of ryans, talking about the present, and maybe one of kelsi talking about how she influenced stuff too. read and review please, and no flames! **


	2. Manipulations

**A/N: Okay, this is chapter two. Sharpay has found Ryan's notebook, and she and the gang start conversations in it. Who is who:**

**SSharpay**

CChad

_TTaylor_

_GGabriella_

_**TrTroy**_

_**ZZeke**_

**KKelsi **

(Shadowed)JJason

RRyan

**This is also in the present time, no more reflections, except one part, and it doesn't completely focus on Ryan, but on the gang. But the main thing is the notebook. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**S- Wow and people say I'm dramatic! We don't leave Ryan out! Just because it's an uneven number in our gang, doesn't mean that HE'S the odd one out! Sure, he's not hooked up with someone, but it's not like we're going on a quadruple date without him-hey! That's not a bad idea! Wait, sorry I'm getting off track here. Anyway, this notebook of Ryan's fell out of his locker, without him noticing, so out of natural curiosity, I picked it up, and began to read. I've always wanted to know what someone else was thinking, and here was my chance! Well, I guess when you think about it, I should thank Ryan for getting me and Zeke, -sigh- together, and for warning me about Troy looking at the sheet. But still, since when did he NOT want to stop Troy and Gabriella from stealing our lives (well, parts in the musical, but same difference) away? I thought he wanted to always be on top with me! What did I ever do to him, to convince him otherwise?**

C- Well, lets look over the evidence here. You control him, force him to dress weird, and sing and dance every day of his life. No wonder he hates you!

**S- Okay, first of all Chad, do not EVER rip anything out of my hands, understand?! And secondly, Ryan likes singing and loves dancing. See above.**

C- Yeah, but you didn't answer my other complaint. You make the guy wear pink and sparkly clothes!! No guy likes that! I rest my case.

_T- Chad do you even know what "I rest my case" means?_

C- No, but it sounds cool!

_G- Hey you guys? It's bad enough that you stole and looked through Ryan's personal notebook, but now you're writing in it in pen?!_

C- Hey, you're writing in it too!

_G- That's because I don't have any loose leaf paper, and we're not allowed to talk, because it's a study hall._

_T- Good points!_

**S- Yeah, and if you all don't mind, could we get back to the point I was on?**

_**Tr- Well, if we are leaving Ryan out, we aren't doing it on purpose.**_

_T- Yeah._

_G- Yeah._

C- You know what the easiest solution to this problem is? And I'm surprised you "decathlon" girls didn't figure it out yet. How about get him a girlfriend, so then we can make it a….um…..what would a five-couple date be again?

_T- Quintuple _**(sp?).**_ No wonder you're flunking math._

C- Thank you! And I know just who! That cheerleader, Jaclyn Waldvogel thinks that Ryan's hot! Lucky guy!

**S- WHAT?!?!?! SINCE WHEN?!?!?!?**

_**Tr- Hey Chad, um…remember we weren't going to tell Sharpay that.**_

**S- WHY NOT?!?! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW THAT SOME YOU-KNOW-WHAT ****(A/N: starts with an "s" and ends with a "t"….lol) ****LIKES MY BROTHER!!!!!**

_T- We didn't tell you, because we knew you'd act this way._

**S- WHAT WAY?!?!**

C- All defensive and protective, because a girl likes your brother, and you can't cope with that idea.

**S- WELL DO YOU BLAME ME? Ryan's never had a girlfriend or even a girl with a crush on him. Figures the first girl to like him is a-**

_G- Sharpay calm down before you write…..or scream, because you look like you're going to, something that wouldn't sound that great. Besides, if what you said before was true, about him helping you and Zeke get together, I think you should let him, if he does like her back, to be able to do what he wants. It is a free country you know. _

_T- Uh guys, hate to interrupt, but look who just walked in._

**S- Who? Oh snap.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

At this time, I would like to personally thank Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, and Troy for stealing my personal belongings, rifling through them, and using two pages of my notebook up. And they were thinking of setting me up with Jaclyn Waldvogel? Are they nuts? If I had to hook up with a cheerleader, let it be someone with a little talent in them, such as Stephanie Ostrowski, who is an excellent dancer, if I do say so myself. Well, ever since they discovered my innermost thoughts and feelings, they have been making, (actually, a kind of annoying) effort to include me. It's annoying, because it's obvious why they're doing it, and it doesn't feel genuine. So I'm either a special case, or completely ignored. WHY ME?!?!?!?!? Sorry had a dramatic moment there. Guess hanging out in the theatre for a while does that to you. Maybe then the next time Troy has a basketball game, he'll start acting like John Tucker does in the movie. (Sharpay had everyone over for a sleepover a couple weeks ago, and the girls insisted that we watch that.) I just hope no one looks in this again.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**S- If Ryan didn't want people reading this, he shouldn't leave it in such an obvious place to find. I mean, honestly. Okay, we include him, and he still complains! I don't believe him!**

_T- And I don't believe you either! You stole his notebook AGAIN?!?!? _

**S- He left it in the most obvious place! Who am I to resist temptation?**

_G- And I can't believe you guys are writing in it again. And DON'T say I'm writing in it too. I have no choice._

_T- Yeah, the guys forgot to mention that when we came to watch them practice, Coach Bolton won't let us talk, because we'll distract them._

_G- With Sharpay doing the "bend-and-snap" thing, that's distracting them enough!_

_T- Lol, true!_

**S- Hello, I'm right here! I can see what you're writing.**

**K- And I'm right here, and completely confused. What are you guys talking about, and whose book is this?**

**S- It's Ryan's. I kind of found it-**

_T- You mean stole from him._

**S- Whatever. Anyway, he was making a big deal out of what he did that had an influence in the movie, and how we leave him out.**

**K- I see. ****(A/N: About 7 minutes later.)**** He does have a point. Did Zeke see this Sharpay, because it is because of Ryan that you even gave Zeke a chance.**

**S- I KNOW I KNOW ALREADY!!!!! I THANKED HIM ABOUT 17 TIMES!!!!**

_T-Each time for a musical you guys have been in._

_G- Lol, good one!_

_T- Hey, look the guys are done. Ew, they're all sweaty._

_G- Yeah, and Chad's heading your way, with an evil look on his face._

_T- What? Aaahhh!!!!!!! Bye guys!_

**K- I'm glad my boyfriend's normal.**

**S- Yeah, Jason is one of the few who isn't a TOTAL Neanderthal.**

_G- Some things never change huh Sharpay? OMG run Taylor run!!!!_

**K- No wonder Ryan is weirded out by our group.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

This is starting to get annoying. If Sharpay takes this from me one more time, I will burn her Big Bird dress, and her pink bathrobe. (Her two favorite items of clothing, along with her Chanel purse.)This time, I'm going to hide it in one place, I know Sharpay will never go: my underwear drawer, under all my boxers. Well, Sharpay's having another sleepover this weekend, so we'll see how it goes.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**S- Hey it's Sharpay again! And surprisingly this time, I didn't steal the notebook. We decided to play the "quiet game" at the sleepover ****(A/N: its where everyone sits in a circle, and you see who can be the quietest the longest. You can also try and make the other people laugh. I play it with friends all the time. Its loads of fun!)**** I convinced Ryan to get his notebook, so we could "talk" by writing down what we're thinking. So now, I'm going to pass it around.**

_T- Hey Taylor here! I don't really have anything to say. Chad, for your birthday, I'm going to give you about 7 cans of Axe. I don't think anyone sweats as much as you do._

_G- Um, great conversation starter Taylor. I have an idea. Everyone tell me a story of something interesting that happened at East High, before I came._

_**Tr- How about when we had the fire drill and Zeke tripped, and ended up in the trash can. We never did figure out how that happened.**_

_**Z- Thanks for the reminder. That was actually quite painful…..and smelly. Kind of like Chad huh?**_

J- Ha ha, we're all ripping on Chad, and he doesn't even know yet. Another incident could be when Taylor corrected Ms. Darbus on that scene in Macbeth. Her face was so funny.

R- Yeah, that was probably the most insulted she's ever been. I got a good one. When Troy replaced the Star-Spangled Banner that Principal Matsui (sp?) used to play over the loudspeaker, with ACDC.

**K- I have something that we can use, that all of us were involved in. how about the time Chad set Sharpay's hair on fire?**

C- Oh I remember that! Ha that was good- hey!!!!! You were all making fun of me this whole time?!?!?!

**S- My turn again! Hey that was good! Let's all get Chad! Lol! OMG I remember that!! What a careless jerk!**

_T- Okay, I guess I'll start the story. We had science lab, and had to do something with fire. I don't remember what. Anyway, Chad and Sharpay got paired up. Okay, next person._

_G- OMG, how did you start her hair on fire?!?!_

_**Tr- Hey good one Kelsi! Ha got ya Chad! Okay, Chad was supposed to use a match to start the Bunsen Burner going, because it was an old one that needed to be lit manually. **_**(A/N: I don't know if that's true, but let's go with it.) **

_**Z- I was actually talking to Chad, so he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and-**_

J- He was waving the match around, while it was lit, and it hit Sharpay's hair. Then-

R- It lit almost instantly, and Troy, who was sitting across the table from them yelled, "Sharpay, your hair is on fire!"

**K- Glad you all liked my idea. Then Chad grabbed the bucket of water, and tossed it at Sharpay, somehow completely missing her, and soaked Taylor instead.**

C- And the teacher never noticed a thing! She was a sub, so she wasn't completely sure what she was doing, and at the time was talking to Kelsi-

**S-Yeah the sub didn't know what she was doing, she let YOU use a match unsupervised! Well then Ryan grabbed his bucket, and got my hair in it, FINALLY putting out the fire. **

_T- Sharpay and I went down to the nurses station, where Sharpay had to get part of her hair cut off, and I had to get dry clothes, thank you very much Chad. The end._

_G- ………………omg. You guys are completely crazy. Ha-ha that was the best story ever! None of my old schools were ever that exciting!!_

_**Tr- Oh, Chad is laughing! He lost! New game! Group truth-or-dare.**_

_**Z- Okay, we'll do truth first. Have you had your first kiss, and who was it with?**_

J- Okay, you all (except Gabriella) should know mine, because I was so excited I ran into school yelling, "I KISSED CATHY BERENSON!!"

R- Yeah I remember that. Sharpay don't make that face. I HAVE kissed someone believe it or not. Does Sharpay have to read this? I guess so. Cindy Gering, who belongs to our country club.

**K- Yes. Jacob Voegt, an old friend of mine. **

C- Yeah man! Jennifer Blushi all the way!

**S- WHAT?!?!?! WHEN DID YOU KISS HER RYAN?!?!?!?! And why didn't you tell me?! Grr. Well, I did kiss a boy. Randy Hanson, who did a play with me once. You haven't heard the end of this Ryan.**

_T- Gee, I wonder why he didn't tell you Sharpay. Okay, yes I kissed a boy. I know Chad is going to get mad, but oh well. Timothy Algiers. _

_G- Don't worry Taylor, Troy is going to be jealous too, although he doesn't know the guy who I kissed. Gary Clark._

_**Tr- Um, I have kissed a girl. I think my first kiss was with Caitlyn Atwood, in like 3**__**rd**__** grade.**_

_**Z- Okay, I guess I have to do this too. My first kiss was with Rachel Rae. **_**(A/N: Rachel Ray. A cooker/baker etc. Ring any bells? Lol!) **_**Hey pizza's here! Let's eat!**_

R- Well, there you have it. My friends totally manipulated my notebook a couple times, but now that I think about it, I'll have some memories, and will be interesting too look back on someday!

**A/N: Well, that was chapter two! I think the next chapter will be Kelsi being inspired by what Ryan wrote, and writes how she helped things along too. Read and review!! I love reviews! They can seriously make a persons day. Especially if that person is flunking math, and has only a couple days to raise her grade. lol, jk! **


	3. AN

**Hey everyone, this is just a quick note! I'm gonna try and get a new chapter in today, but before I do that, I just wanna give a shout out to: Heaven and Earth and Regina Bianca del Mare Azzuro for the first two reviews, and more recently also Forbidden Fiction and AColdSky. Thanks you guys for reviewing! Somehow this has evolved into something else, and starting with Kelsi, I'm gonna do viewpoints on all of the characters except maybe Troy and Gabi, with Ryan commentating on all of them. I'm not totally sure yet, but I know for sure I will do Kelsi. Thanks again!**


	4. Talk With Kelsi

**Hey, if anyone got two emails because of this, it's because i forgot to edit it! sorry! well, now here is kelsis view on the story. i thought she had did a lot that turned the story in different ways, and shes probably my fav character of the girls, because i can relate to her with being shy and quiet, and loving to write. ryan is in this one too. he is watching kelsi write it, and adding his own comments. a note: this is NOT a relsi, or what ever you want to call it! i just see these two as being potential friends, what with being bossed around by sharpay, and that interesting shared interest in hats...well, here's the next chapter, and thanks to anyone who reviewed, and i didnt put down. i think it was fanficxox. thanks you guys!**

* * *

K- Hey Kelsi here. Ryan was talking to me the other day, and somehow convinced me to write up my own account of what happened, and how I helped out in the story. Now Ryan is a little more well-known than I am at school, but is usually in his sister's shadow. Whereas I'm in EVERYBODY'S shadow, partially because I'm so quiet, and being a head shorter than everyone doesn't help either. Well, anyway, Ryan was watching the movie again. (It's a tie between him, Sharpay, and Jason who watch the movie the most.) he seemed to notice that I was working behind the scenes too. And since we've actually gotten to be good friends, he sat down and said, (and these are his exact words) "Kelsi, I know you are disregarded, your talent ignored, and down beaten all the time, lots of time by my sister, and I think you should prove how influential you were." Ryan must be on a campaign to get the underdogs up or something, because normally he would have never said that. But I decided it was an okay idea, so here is my story, with some "helpful hints" from Ryan.

I've always been really quiet. I don't know why, but it must just be in my nature. It didn't help that in elementary school, whenever I tried to talk to people, the girls would just ignore me, or make fun of my comments. So I usually kept quiet, which became a habit that carried over to high school.

R- Aw, poor Kelsi.

K- That's not exactly helpful Ryan. Anyway, I always loved reading, and writing just came from that. It turns out that songwriting is more my thing than writing fiction, so I spent most of my time on songs.

R- And you're good at it too!

K- Thank you Ryan! That reminds me, the movie producers couldn't believe that a sixteen year-old girl wrote those songs. That was a compliment, because they are like the best of the best! Anyway, when winter break ended I actually wanted to get back to school, because I was ready to work on MY musical, even though I knew Sharpay and Ryan would butcher it. It was still mine. As for school, nothing seemed much different. Nobody was "breaking free" yet. I knew Gabriella was there; she was in my History class, but I didn't really take note of her. The next day was the auditions. Now Ryan may think they were funny-

R- They're, like I said before, freaking hilarious!

K- YOU might think so. It wasn't your music that they were butchering. Okay, let's start with Susan. Beforehand, she had asked me to mouth the words so she could follow along if she got lost. Well, I did that and it didn't exactly help. Next was Alan. Personally, I thought he dressed kind of weird, and he tried to remember the words by writing them on his hand, which is always sweaty, so obviously it smeared. Then there was Julia. Kind of distracting, with her leaning on the piano, and winking at Ms. Darbus. Cyndra was just plain painful to listen to. I think she broke one of my eardrums.

R- Not to mention a couple windows!

K- True! Now this was still before everyone started confessing their secrets. I was kind of friends with this one boy named Jared Olson. He secretly takes ballet, and that's why I looked so surprised when he leaped onto the stage. He actually did pretty well, until he missed that bucket off stage right. **(A/N: Not sure if it was stage right or left….let's go with right!) **Ms. Darbus summed up Erin and Luke's audition perfectly with one word: disturbing. There's just no other way to describe it. Then Angelina stepped up, and didn't even get one word out. **(A/N: For any Harry Potter fans out there……I personally thought that that African-American girl who forgot all the words looked a lot like Angelina Johnson in the HP movies. Idk. Maybe, or maybe it's just me being weird again. Lol!) **

And then Sharpay and Ryan got up there with their version of my song, that was FINE before, but that's not good enough for them-

R- I already said that I liked yours, but I liked ours better! 

K- I know you did, but still…. Anyways, even they messed up on their too…..well actually Ryan messed up but-

R- Hey I CLEARLY told Sharpay that I was going to do the jazz square! And she then taps me on the shoulder, which we never even rehearsed, so I didn't think, and turned around-

K-_Anyways, _then Sharpay comes up and says that she's going to change everything, and that just made my day even better!

R- And then…….you tripped……changing the history of East High……..(ominously and dramatically, with a great pause…geez I'm great at this… now whispering…) forever.

K- Well, when you think about it that way, yeah I did. And I'm usually not clumsy. And if I hadn't tripped, they wouldn't have seen me, then they wouldn't have sang, and changed everything...hey you were right! I did make a difference!

R- Told you so.

K- Yeah, well Mr. Modest, they sang it just how I pictured it. It was perfect. Then Ms. Darbus comes in, and says they have a callback. I was excited, because here was a chance to finally get you and Sharpay out of the spotlight, and get in some new meat! And the next day, when Sharpay started screaming, I couldn't help but smile to myself.

R- (Faints from shock) Kelsi has a mean streak!! I would have never guessed it!! The mouse is evil!!

K- Okay I hate when people call me a mouse. And, if you are pushed around by egotistical, bigheaded, stuck-up, snobby people, who will do anything to be on top, you want to get back at them once in a while. And why do you keep putting in stage directions. We aren't in the theatre anymore you know.

R- (Looks offended.) Sorry, couldn't resist! Okay, first of all, I'm right here, I can read, (I have my contacts in now) and you do know that you're insulting the very person who offers his hand in friendship, offering you a chance to tell your side of the story, make things for your greater good, without even a thought of his gain from this! You can't even appreciate that! And secondly, all the things you listed above applies to how Sharpay treats me, if you remember! Also I love putting in stage directions. It gives you a sort of mental visual of what is happening!

K- Oookay! And also another interesting thing I heard that morning. Some guys shouting, "Maybe we're being Punk'd! Maybe we'll get to meet Ashton!" I wonder who that could be.

R- Oh, and you're telling me that suddenly the captain of the basketball team, and a _science _nerd decided to sing _together_ isn't big new? That was the only logical explanation I could think of at the time! Plus, who wouldn't want to meet Ashton?

K- Whatever. You know, you could just tell Sharpay to bug off.

R- Oh yeah, I'm going to tell Sharpay to leave me alone. You know, I like my head the way it is: on my shoulders. And if I remember correctly, you never stood up to Sharpay before.

K- Okay, this is getting us nowhere.

R- Oh, you didn't deny it! Burn!

K- BACK TO THE STORY!!! That lunch was one of the weirdest ever! Everyone was confessing! It was interesting how they made it into a dance number in the movie! And if you notice, I wasn't dancing around like an idiot. I was watching the madness, just off to the side of you and Sharpay.

R- Good point I guess. Another thing I noticed is that out of the gang, Troy was the only one who wasn't in that scene. Chad, Jason, and Zeke were dancing with the jocks, Sharpay, you, and me were watching the madness, with some singing from me and Sharpay, and then Taylor and Gabriella had that little cameo. Weird huh?

K- You notice the weirdest things….although, when you think about it, it is true! And it wasn't a "cameo." They had a full part in the song. You are too involved with drama stuff!

R- Hey, you got it, flaunt it! (Grins triumphantly.)

K- Sigh. Next up. Troy and Gabriella came in at separate times to practice with me, and they were sounding better and better every day. They finally got a chance to practice together, and sounded completely awesome! Then you and Sharpay had to ruin everything.

R- I still can't believe that you were hiding behind the piano the whole time!

K- Well, being short and quiet has its advantages. Then the next day, I was able to warn Troy and Gabriella what you guys were up to. And from there, they formed a plan. So I guess if it wasn't for me, they would have never known what you guys were planning.

R- Quick question. So Kelsi, if I am correct in my assumptions, this is where you first met Jason? Because I know Troy and his boys travel everywhere together.

K- Actually no. Remember that group project we worked on in Social Studies? **(A/N: This is from the story that I wrote called: The REAL Story Behind Jelsi. Short one-shot. Cute and fluffy. Check it out if you want to know that story. My version, of course, not the real version. It's under my profile.) **

R- Oh yeah, that's right! Ha Ami was totally hitting on him! That was really funny! 

K- It was, wasn't it? Well, I wasn't really involved in the plan that much, except to try and stall Ms. Darbus while waiting for them. Which turned out to be a complete waste of time.

R- Sooo, what did you think of "Bop To The Top?"

K- At the time, I would have hated to admit it, but now I will: you guys were awesome! Your dancing especially was great!

R- (Blushes.) Aw, shucks. Thanks!

K- "Shucks?"

R- Looong story.

K- Right. Well. And again with the stage directions! I ran off the stage, but when I heard their voices, I stopped. That's when I ran back on, to finally help. I have to admit; I got kind of into it, and even kicked back the stool, and stood up and played.

R- That was my favorite part of the whole song! **(A/N: mine too!) **Very Broadway.

K- Glad you approve. Then I even got to take a bow, which is new, because no one ever congratulated me on something before.

R- Well, now they have. Congrats by the way!

K- Thanks! And then the game was actually kind of fun to watch! I usually don't go to games, but I thought I ought to support Troy. So then I saw Chad be real smooth, and interrupt Troy and Gabriella's kiss. **(A/N: Watch, and you will see Kelsi standing by the bleachers, looking kinda uncomfortable.) **Then there was your big help to Sharpay and Zeke. _Then_ Troy comes up behind me, hands me the CHAMPIONSHIP BALL!!!! Which would have probably been kept by the school, and treasured for ages, and then Jason came up behind me, took my hat off, and helped me shoot the ball into the basket, which I could never do before, and actually make it!

R- Ah, the power of love! Must be nice, huh?

K- Oh get over it. You'll get a girlfriend one of these days!

R- Yeah like who? Jaclyn Waldvogel?

K- Yeah, a perfect match!

R- Ha-ha, very funny.

K- Then it was off to the after party, and the rest is history!

R- Yep! Thanks for writing this Kels!

K- Anytime!

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

A NOTE FROM KELSI:

Well, I just have to say, Ryan was right. I did have some influence on how things went. I just didn't know it! If Olivia Vaughan could see me now! The popular girl in my elementary school, who always said I wouldn't amount to anything, and would do nothing of importance. Ha! Oh well. I guess I'll have to just savor my victory myself.

A NOTE FROM RYAN:

Well, look who was right! I always felt Kelsi was left out, kind of like me. She did have more influence on things than me I guess, but it's all good! I also think we're closer friends now, because of this. Her viewpoint was kind of surprising at some points. I wonder what everyone else's was like. Maybe I can get them to write theirs too. I bet most of Chad's will be about Troy not "sticking to the status quo" and a whole load of junk about basketball. Oh well. Until next time, this was: Ryan Evans! Thank you ladies and gentlemen!

* * *

**yay another chapter done! this one took me a while to write because i was also doing my research paper: on alien sightings. yeah weird subject, but cool! i was grounded while writing this, so i no longer have to do it in secrecy, and the chapters will quicker now! i got my math grade up, for those who commented on that! lol! the next chapter might be from sharpay's viewpoint, because i can see ryan approaching her about it. r&r time! you see that little button down there that says "go." well, push it, and tell me what you thought!**


	5. AN2

Hey it's me again! I'm really sorry, but fanfiction blocked me for a while from submitting anything. I probably won't be able to update for a week or two, because of a couple things. Monday: Marching in parade. Tuesday: cleaning day. Wednesday: Six Flags and I won't get home till 10 p.m. Thursday: Graduation baby!!! Friday: dance. Saturday: maybe. Sunday: party. Monday: two appointments. Tuesday: I think by then I'll be able to! Really sorry for the wait!! You guys keep reviewing, it's awesome!! I'll try my hardest!

-ryanizmyman357


	6. Ice Princess

**Hey everybody!!! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating!!!!! fanfiction blocked me for a while, plus these past 2 weeks have been crazy!!!! Six flags, which was awesome, and last thursday i graduated!!!! im officially a high schooler!!! yay me! lol. well, once fanfiction unblocked me, i was still busy with other stuff at home, such as getting ready for a party, and other things, but i was writing all my ideas down, and have more time now that school is done.**

**Well, here is chapter 4. Ryan has convinced Sharpay to write up her account, because a lot of people just think of her as the snob and all. If she writes this, it will convince them other. or not. well, read to find out if it convinces you or not. Also, beware of blood and violence. no actually, ryan isnt afraid to fight with sharpay anymore, so both will be ribbing each other in this chapter. all good and fun stuff. enjoy!  
**

* * *

R- Well, I somehow survived, and managed to convince Sharpay to write up her version of what happened, so people might get a different view on why she did some the things she did. 

**S- You mean you forced me to do this. You blackmailed me. This is cruel and unusual punishment.**

R- Fine, don't do it. Let everyone continue on thinking that you're the "ice princess" or whatever. And, I learned something from this.

**S- What?**

R- What I can use to blackmail you. I never knew you were so sensitive about that.

**S- Yeah, well, you're not going to tell anyone about it, or I will cause you serious pain.**

R- How? Are you going to beat with your purse? Sic Boi on me?

**S- Ha-ha, very funny. No I'll tell Andrea Nelson you have a crush on her.**

R- WHAT?!?!? We're friends only! And I'm not even sure if we're even that! Remember the last time we saw them? She started to date the guy who uses me as a human punching bag. She was being a great friend. Besides, if you say that, I'll tell Theodore that you like him!

**S- You do, and I'll-**

R- Well, this is getting us no where. Please start with the story.

**S- Fine, but I hate writing. Why can't I just tell them?**

R- People believe what is written, rather than what is said. Besides you didn't seem to mind writing in MY notebook, now did you?

**S- Oh yeah, real poetic Ryan. Just wondering; who else are you going to force to do this? I see you roped Kelsi in already. **

R- Kelsi wanted to do this. And-

**S- Hey! Why did you say my room is dark and dangerous? It's pink for crying out loud!**

R- Well, that's one of the reasons. The other was that you were in it, while you were in a bad mood.

**S –WHAT?!?!?! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!**

R- Ow, ow, ow! Please stop hitting me. Heh-heh. People are staring.

**S- WHO CARES?!?! So why did you ask me to do this again? So you could insult me?**

R- No! I was just kidding! Now start with the story _please!_

**S- Fine. I was in a very good mood after winter break ended- **

R- A Christmas miracle folks!

**S- Shut up please. The reason for this was that I learned that this summer we would be going to our family's county club! Lava Springs. However, little did I know that I would soon need that summer of rest and relaxation.**

R- (Ominous music) And so the tale begins.

**S- Well, I had forgotten one of my books in my car, and I wanted to go get it, before class started, but the entire jock and cheerleader population of our school was blocking the doors, and I had tried to politely say, "Excuse me," like I used to, the wouldn't have budged an inch. So this is where the "Ice Princess" thing comes in handy. It was the only way for me to get through. Then zee calls me an Ice Princess-**

R- Which I told you about-

**S- And then he wonders what I didn't want to go out with him. I mean, honestly! Are all boys really that dumb?**

R- When it comes to girls, yes we are.

**S- No kidding. Well, then I was trying to be friendly to Troy and he completely ignores me! And THEN Mr. Smart Basketball Captain goes and gets 6 people detention! It's a good thing he's spending time with Gabriella. Maybe she can knock some sense into him. I mean, I could be doing so many things better with my time than sitting in detention.**

R- And then you tried to sweet-talk Gabriella.

**S- Which didn't work. You try to be nice to people, and they completely ignore you! She was distracted by, the second equation that was supposed to be "seventeen over pie" or whatever.**

R- Okay it's _sixteen _over _pi. _And schoolwork is and always will be the most important thing to Gabriella while she's in school, so that wasn't the best time to "talk boys" with her.

**S- Same difference! Anyway, she was still ignoring me, so that's why I was mad at her at that point. Then later, I'm walking down the hall, pass Troy, and suddenly, my arm is almost ripped out of my socket.**

R- Fine. Next time something as phenomenal as Troy Bolton showing an interest in our sign-up sheet happens, I won't tell you, and you can be shocked when something comes out of it.

**S- Oh get over how awesome you are for pointing that out to me already!! Anyway, I knew almost everything basic to know about Troy, so when Ryan suggested an E-search on Gabriella, I thought it wouldn't work, because she was a junior in high school; how famous could she be? Well, turns out, she's the female Einstein, who, one day, will probably cure cancer. **

R- Wow, I think she's smart too, but I didn't know you thought she was _that _smart!

**S- It's an expression Ryan. So what to do? I knew Taylor McKessie needed more people on the Scholastic Decathlon team, so if I discreetly slipped her the info, I knew she would be smart enough to ask Gabriella to be on the team! There! Everyone's problems solved! Taylor has a smart member, Gabriella makes some new friends, and we have nothing to worry about in the auditioning! I should be on the Scholastic Decathlon team, for thinking up such a smart plan!**

R- Really? Because I hear they have an opening! Oh and admit it. You didn't care about the other girls problems; you just wanted to solve your problem. Which was Gabriella being a possible threat to your place in the theatre. Funny how you didn't seem to mind if Troy was in the play. You wouldn't have carted if I got kicked out, since you have a crush of troy-

**S- NO I DON'T!!!! You're doing this on purpose Ryan! You know everyone will be reading this, so you're making up lies about me, and trying to make me look stupid and mean!**

R- Who says that they're lies?

R- (Long pause with no denial. Then she starts spluttering. And yelling at me.)

**S- No, actually I'm not going to yell at you. I'm going to act mature and adultish about this. You are making up lies, and I refuse to let you get the better of me. **

R- Uh, couple of things. First of all, there is no such word as "adultish." Secondly, congratulations! You got mad at me and this is the first time you didn't use capital letters (the equivalent of yelling.) You're learning to (finally) control your temper. Thank for also not hitting me that time. Thirdly, I know that you used to like Troy, but now you don't. I was just giving you a hard time. So now Zeke is your main "squeeze." Kind of appropriate, seeing as how he cooks, and sometimes makes orange juice. Which he makes by "squeezing" the oranges! Ha I just crack myself up somet-

**S- RYAN!!!!!!!!!**

R- What happened to acting "adultishly?"

**S- Well, you're being a jerk. And you're insulting my boyfriend!**

R- (Snorts with laughter.) I can comment on you're relationship however I want; because it's because of me that you're even together.

**S- Yes, I know!!! You've made your point!! Now will you give it a rest already?!**

R- Only if you get back to the story.

**S- Fine!**

R- Fine!

**S- Stop it already!**

R- Lol.

**S- Do you even know what that means?**

R- Get back to the story!

**S- Ha, you didn't answer! You don't know what it means!**

R- Laugh out loud! Happy now? Besides, who DOES know that? PLEASE get back to the story. We can fight anytime. Just don't do it now!

**S- Okay. Taylor responded perfectly to the plan, but Gabriella didn't seem to want to do it. So I went over to try and convince her.**

R- Leaving me to paint the stupid ladder myself1

**S- Hey, I didn't want to get paint on my clothes.**

R- But it was okay for ME to do it, with a PURE WHITE shirt on, huh?

**S- Yes. Well, then Ms. Darbus is going on about "cell-phone menace" or whatever, so I convinced Jessica to measure me for an outfit that I would be, or **_should _**have been wearing, in Twinkle Towne, when Coach Bolton comes running in, shouting about his team being in a tree.**

R- Watching the movie, that scene was kind of funny.

**S- Well, later that night, we practiced for two hours, but SOMEBODY kept messing up!**

R- (In singsong voice) I'm not listening, I'm not listening.

**S- Oh yeah, real mature Ryan.**

R- (Laughingly) You mean "adultish."

**S- Kelsi was right- your stage directions do get annoying.**

R- And you are taking ten times longer than Kelsi to write the stupid story!!

**S- Well then stop interrupting me!**

**S- Okay?**

**S- Okay?**

**S- RYAN!!!**

R- You said to not interrupt.

**S- Boys. Fine then. The next day I gave Ms. Darbus a candle, as a gift, because of all the hard work she puts into the musical. Then I went through 3 classes, changed outfits, listened to a group of people attempt to sing, got up there, with an audition that WOULD have been awesome, but was a total disaster, because someone was obsessed with "jazz squares." Then I had to help Kelsi understand how to improve her stuff.**

**The next day, MY name was on a sheet for callbacks, which should never happen in high school, because no one else in there has talent, and I put so much more effort into it than anyone else! Then at lunch everyone starts confessing secrets!! If you think about it, how many basketball players know how to make TOAST let alone Crème Brule! And like a drama club member! Also a nerd likes to dance! Hey maybe, you and Martha Cox could hook up, Ryan! You both love to dance! Stop giving me that look. And don't interrupt! Then the weirdest was definitely the skater dude saying that he plays the cello! That was as normal as the dance that that one pair did at the auditions. Then zee comes up to me, after insulting me, and asks if I would like to come and watch him and a bunch of idiots toss a ball around, and sweat up a storm. Sound like loads of fun! And he's trying to ask me this while I'm trying to get a new shirt after Gabriella dumped cheese fries on me! And then proceeded to rub them into my shirt. People these days, I tell ya! And Zeke just assumes that Troy already has the lead in the show! What do these people think they are, Seers? Well, after he asks that, I turned him down as nice as I could. No Ryan, don't even think about interrupting.**

**The next couple of days were basically us practicing our song. And what do you mean; it looks like a blue Big Bird? No, wait and tell me later. And don't roll your eyes. Well, after a strenuous practice, we were heading to go home, when we heard it. Our competition. I couldn't believe that we were actually going to go up against someone who actually had an ounce of talent in their bodies. Now I wanted this role. I mean, I wouldn't have minded if they were trying to beat us out for the play Macbeth. Honestly, talk about boring! Ryan had to make one of his idiotic remarks, and we went to Ms. Darbus, to try and convince her otherwise on the auditions. Surprisingly she agreed, which almost confirmed my suspicions that she secretly didn't want Troy and Gabriella in it. Oh stop giving me that look Ryan. Go read a book or something. Oh wait, you can't. No I was just kidding!! Come back please!! Sorry. Note the puppy dog look. **

**The next day, the basketball team surprised us with the G-O-D-R-A-M-A-C-L-U-B thing. I bet Troy thought of that! So sweet of him! Then finally, it was audition time. I had Ryan come into my dressing room, so we could warm up. Then we got dressed, (separately, of course! I can't believe some people think that we like each other as more than siblings! Ew!) Then it was show time!!**

**We put our best into it, and it turned out awesome! (If I do say so myself!) Then it looked as if Troy and Gabriella weren't going to show up, and I never felt happier, until of course, I got the chance to perform in front of the entire school!! But then along came Kelsi. Sweet, quiet, little Kelsi. She ruined our entire plan. What's that look Ryan? Are you glad she ruined it, or what? Well, the song was outstanding, unfortunately. At first, I thought they wouldn't get through it, because of Gabriella's stage fright, but of course not. After their audition, I decided to go to the game, because why not? My rest-of-the-year was ruined anyway. Might as well enjoy myself now. It was a good thing they did win the game. I mean, crash the musical, and then lose the apparently most important game ever. Real nice, right?**

**Luckily, Troy made the basket at the last minute, thanks to a pass from sigh Zeke, which resulted in total red and white pandemonium. After pushing my way through the crowd, I decided to bury the hatchet, and congratulated Gabriella. She's going to be a lead in a musical production, and doesn't know what "break a leg" means? This is looking up. Then Zeke tries to ask me out AGAIN by giving me cookies that were sitting in his sweaty, smelly disgusting gym bag, for who-knows-how-long!!! Boys, honestly.**

**At that point, I was done socializing, and decided to leave. Once out in the lobby, Ryan kept pressuring me to eat the stupid cookies that he took from Zeke, so I finally took one, just to shut him up. And they were……wow! The best things I had ever tasted! I ran back into the gym to find him, and well, you know what happened next. Fast forward to the party, slow down to slow dancing, pause on the perfect scene; roll the credits, the end. We all lived happily ever after. Ok Ryan, NOW you can talk.**

**S- Ryan?**

R- Oooookay. This may take a while.

**S- Go right ahead.**

R- Where to start? Okay. 1st of all: giving Ms. Darbus the candle was bribery, plain and simple.

I agree that the people auditioning before us were not that great.

Our audition was fine; you just NEVER listen to me.

You were very cruel to Kelsi.

The callbacks weren't that bad; we actually had some competition for once.

The secrets of people were weird, but in a way, slightly refreshing.

Oh yeah, one thing: ARE YOU COMPLETELY CRAZY?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I would NEVER EVER EVER like Martha Cox!!!!!!! Too many reasons why! Just, no.

Yeah, you were REAL nice when it came to letting Zeke down.

Gabriella slipped on the milk, and was trying to get the cheese off.

Now. About the dress. It looks like someone dipped Big Bird in a vat of blue dye, added glitter, skinned him, and made it into a dress. Enough said.

Admit it; you were VERY threatened by Troy and Gabriella.

I'm not an idiot.

If Ms. Darbus didn't want them in the musical, why did she dance while they were singing, and give them the leads?

And about the reading crack? That was just plain cruel.

Actually, Chad thought of the thing they did with the shirts. He must have gotten the idea from all his shirts.

About us liking each other? Yeah ew.

Good point about the gym bag.

About the ending in the movie: "I might even make you a Crème Brule!" one day that will be a classic.

**S- What, you don't think "Rartha" has a nice ring to it? (A/N: Ryan/Martha.)**

R- No.

**S- I still resent the "Big Bird" thing. You said that dress was okay when I tried it on.**

R- I lied.

**S- Jerk.**

R- Okay.

**S- Is that it?**

R- Sure.

**S- What's your problem?**

R- Tired.

**S- Oh.**

R- Yeah.

**S- Okay. Bye.**

R- Bye.

R- Well, everyone, that was Sharpay's version. Convinced that her intentions were good, and that she's really a nice sweet person _very _deep down? Me neither. Oh well. It was a… interesting experience. But I will injure her for the "Rartha" comment. Well, g2g. Bye!

* * *

**Well i personally didnt see that much a difference in sharpay, but this was a humorous chapter. i probably wont be able to write for a while, because we're still getting ready for a party. should the next chapter be **

**A) Chad and Taylor talking with Ryan or **

**B) Zeke and Jason.**

**I 'm not gonna do Troy and Gabi, cuz if u want they're account, just watch the movie. **

**Read, review, and tell me whatcha think!**


	7. VERY IMPORTANT AN

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter, but I only had two reviews on the last chapter, and I would like to know if people are reading it or not. All you have to do is push "review" and say "I liked it" or "it was funny" or even "its okay." Thanks to Heaven and Earth and Regina Bianca del Mare Azzuro. They have reviewed every chapter so far! Thanks you guys! But I do need a couple more to know if I should continue this story. **

**Also, note that I changed my penname. Instead of ryanizmyman357 I am now doodleswriter357. Just wanted to let u guys know. So please review, and I will give you another chapter!**

**-Stephanie**


	8. The Dream Team

**Hey, sorry it took so long!! writers block, and no time to write. what a great combination. well, this is the chapter where ryan talks with chad and taylor (chaylor is the BEST couple in hsm!!!) instant message style. just 2 let u kno, taylors stands 4 "Scolastic Decathlon girl 2 plus 2 equals 4", chads is "old school fro**" **and ryans is "triple threat hatter." expect flirting, fun, and all that good stuff in this chapter. Enjoy!!**

* * *

R- Hey me again. Word travels fast around East High. Well, Kelsi happened to be talking to Gabriella, about what I was doing, who in turn told Taylor, who in turn told Chad, who in turn told just about everyone on the planet. So now, Chad, Taylor, Jason, and Zeke want to tell their version. I'm not gonna try and do all of them at the same time, so Taylor and Chad decided they would do it together. (Surprise surprise, huh? I thought so too.) So, Chad didn't want to have to write his out, so we met online, and blocked everyone else out of our contacts, and met in a chat room to work on this.

_sdgal224 is Taylor_

_oldskoolfro is Chad_

_triplthreathatter7 is Ryan._

**Triplthreathatter7: **hey guys.

**Oldskoolfro: **'sup?

**Sdgal224: **hey boys.

**Triplthreathatter7: **okay, im guessing you guys have already seen the movie?

**Oldskoolfro: **well, yeah. who woulda thought sum1 else on this planet had hair like mine? is that kewl or wut!

**Sdgal224: **it's a scary thought thats for sure!

**Oldskoolfro: **ha ha very funny taylor. its surprising that someone could, um…….dang i cant think of an insult!!

**Sdgal224: **theres a first.

**Triplthreathatter7: **sigh

**Sdgal224: **sorry ryan, we'll stay on track now. _right _chad?

**Oldskoolfro: **um, sure yeah, what she said.

**Triplthreathatter7: **okay. in the beginning. chad, is there anything you can say about what u were doing rite in the morning on the day back 2 skool?

**Oldskoolfro: **i was playing keep-away with a hot cheerleader

**Sdgal224: ** clears throat significantly

**Oldskoolfro: **sorry. i mean, i was trying to keep that cheerleader ami from stealing my beloved basketball away from me. she always does that, and it really gets on my nerves. happy now?

**Sdgal224: **as a clam.

**Oldskoolfro: **that sounded really mature coming from me, if i do say so myself.

**Triplthreathatter7: **so mr. mature, explain this please. why does a 16 year old junior in high school, whose mature and cool, quote from _Toy Story?_

**Oldskoolfro: …**

**Sdgal224: **omg! hahahahahahahahahaha lol lmao!!!!!!! xd :P  that was an awesome question ryan!!! hahaha!

**Triplthreathatter7: **well, i personally didnt think it was that funny taylor, but okay.

**Sdgal224: **well, it finally proves my point about Neanderthals. no offence or anything chad.

**Oldskoolfro: **right.

**Sdgal224: **whaddya wanna bet hes blushing?

**Triplthreathatter7: **and stammering to himself, denying it.

**Sdgal224: **and getting mad, because we're guessing it right.

**Oldskoolfro: **IM NOT BLUSHING STUTTERING OR MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM RIGHT HERE, READING WHAT YOURE SAYING!!!!!!!

**Triplthreathatter7: **well, im pretty sure you're not blushing or stuttering, but i would reconsider the "mad" part of it.

**Sdgal224: **you can read? jk.

**Oldskoolfro: **lets get on with the story please.

**Triplthreathatter7: **hey, thats my line.

**Oldskoolfro: **well, then ur lovely sister pushes her way through us, and zeke made the appropriate crack about the "ice princess" and i was inspired.

**Sdgal224: **inspired to insult someone. theres an inspiration.

**Oldskoolfro: **have you ever seen her locker?! besides being _pink _its absolutely covered with mirrors on the inside. she probably needed some for her room, so thats wut i thot she wuld b doing over break.

**Triplthreathatter7: **actually, the only thing she bought over break was clothes i think. like she needs any more.

**Sdgal224: **xd. well, then they all start…._howling _at chads comment, and they did sound like animals, so thats why I said wut I said.

**Triplthreathatter7: **one thing I will never understand: how u managed to look excited that the school day was starting.

**Sdgal224: **its how you get before a performance. if ur good at something, and you enjoy it, u obviously get excited about it. same with chad and a basketball game.

**Triplthreathatter7: **um, rite.

**Oldskoolfro: **basketball and drama club are _after-school _activities. thats the main reason we like them, is because they aren't during the school day.

**Sdgal224: **wutever. well, then ms. darbus starts out with the announcements.

**Oldskoolfro: **btw, I was laughing u, cuz u looked so excited about the skolastic decatholon thing, it was just funny.

**Sdgal224: **sigh u spelled scholastic decathlon wrong.

**Oldskoolfro: **now u kno y im not on the team.

**Sdgal224: **that's 4 sure.

**Triplthreathatter7: **ahem troy gets 6 people detention. any comments on that?

**Sdgal224: **real smooth.

**Oldskoolfro: **even tho hes my best friend, I have 2 agree w/u. even tho it wuz kinda my own fault 4 getting myself detention, although I wuldnt have had that problem if try hadn't had his stupid cell phone out in the first place. then taylor goes and totally insults me.

**Sdgal224: **i apologized for that already. I didn't think darbus would actually hear me, but she must have had much practice with hearing things her students say.

**Oldskoolfro: **yeah, I wonder how old she is. we should try and figure that out someday.

**Sdgal224: **ha-ha sure.

_Triplthreathatter7 is away._

**Oldskoolfro: **hey where'd he go? hes 'sposed 2 be doing this w/us.

**Sdgal224: **no idea. maybe sharpay kicked him off. we should try and continue tho.

**Oldskoolfro: **k, next time you see me is bball practice. troy starts talking about doing the musical wich is really weird. and the reason I hate musical music is cuz wen I wuz younger, my grandmother made me watch _the sound of music _with her about a million times wenever I went over 2 her house. its just horrible.

**Sdgal224: **well, I personally don't mind it, but I wouldn't want 2 actually go and perform in one. next, we had math **(A/N: I'm guessing it was math they had. I don't kno with all the lab equipment, but let's just go with math.) **I honestly dont kno how sharpay expected 2 get thro it wile trying 2 talk 2 every1, but then gabriella corrected the teacher wich surprised me. i had been thinking that was wrong, and was trying 2 go thro it 2 find the answer, but she beat me to it. that's wen I got a clue that gabriella wasn't wut we all thought she was.

**Oldskoolfro: **a genius.

**Sdgal224: **not quite, but close. this was proven true, wen I found those sheets of her in my locker.

**Oldskoolfro: **u kno, if she had been the one 2 put those in ur locker, that would seem as if she was kinda showing off, like 'ooh look how smart I am, look at all the awards I won.'

**Sdgal224: **yeah I guess ur rite. I wuznt thinking of that tho. I was thinking how great it wuld be if she was on the team.

**Oldskoolfro: **then it was our fav part of the day, the part we had been looking forward 2 the whole day long: detention.

**Sdgal224: **at least you didn't have 2 paint in ur nice school clothes. u got 2 sit around in a tree. gabriella, sharpay, ryan, and I had 2 paint.

**Oldskoolfro: **well, sharpay didn't really paint.

**Sdgal224: **true. well, wen I found out I would b workin w/gabriella, I grabbed the sheets out of my backpack, and assuming that she had wanted to join the team, I told her she could. then she acted like she had no idea what I was talking about. she obviously recognized the sheets. then sharpay comes up, and is like, all nice 2 me all of a sudden, whereas she never talked 2 me b4 if she could help it.

_Triplthreathatter7 is online_

**Oldskoolfro: **dude, where were u?

**Triplthreathatter7: **my mom came home from the grocery store, and I had 2 help her unload the groceries.

**Oldskoolfro: **kk ic.

**Triplthreathatter7: **I wuz actually here 4 a while, watching u guys talk. not 2 bad. for amateurs that is.

**Oldskoolfro: **thnx! well, then ms. d is all "cell phones suck" and I decided 2 try and take a nap.

**Sdgal224: **in a tree. rite.

**Oldskoolfro: **it worked, didn't it?

**Triplthreathatter7: **then troy started dangling the leaf in ur face.

**Oldskoolfro: **yeah. now, if that was the way my mom woke me up in the mornings, instead of yelling "chad get ur ass out of bed rite now, or ill dump this bucket of ice water over you!!! if u don't believe me, so help me god, I will prove you wrong!!!!!"

**Triplthreathatter7: **xd!

**Sdgal224: **haha my mom threatens me like "ill take away ur computer, or ill deliberately make you late for school!" stuff like that. wut bout u ryan?

**Triplthreathatter7: **well, if im late, she flips the mattress off the bed, with me on it, or has sharpay come in there, and threaten 2 dye my hair pink if I don't get up. however, im usually up b4 sharpay, and then I get 2 go in her room, jump on her bed, and tell her that ill tell troy she has a crush on him. she usually gets up with a scream then.

**Oldskoolfro: **pink huh? that reminds me of something. ryan, I have a question ive been meaning 2 ask u.

**Triplthreathatter7: **if its about my sexual orientation, I thought we already went over this. I AM AS STRAIGHT AS A BOARD! u want me to prove it? tomorrow skool, ill go up to taylor, and start making out with her!

**Sdgal224: **CHAD!!!! HES STRAIGHT!!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!!!!

**Oldskoolfro: **FINE!!! I apologize!! and I admit you're straight! just don't kiss taylor. please!

**Triplthreathatter7: **I knew that would work! sneaky smile and good, cuz I didn't really want 2 kiss taylor either.

**Sdgal224: **prolly good thing 2. ud have the entire basketball team beating you up.

**Triplthreathatter7: **that's wat I thought. now back 2 the story.

**Oldskoolfro: **well, once coach got back, he gave us a lecture, as if we had wanted 2 have been in detention!!!

**Sdgal224: **and I tried to convince gabriella to join the sd team. but she would rather talk about troy.

**Oldskoolfro: **question.

**Sdgal224: **yes?

**Oldskoolfro: **where did u learn 2 speak "cheerleader?"

**Sdgal224: **my cuz is a cheerleader, and she jokingly taught me how to talk "cheerleader" one day wen she was visiting. we were cracking up the whole time though.

**Oldskoolfro: **the next day, ms. d was talking all weird. like our creativity had a "wingspan" or something. troy apparently thought she was serious or something.

**Sdgal224: **and when u were trying to follow him, well, lets just say u rnt the best spy in the world. but when u guys were running all over the place, it seemed like there should have been the mission impossible theme song going on or something like that!

**Oldskoolfro: **lol yeah. then the next day, we were about 2 go into the school, and we heard someone screaming. then someone cough cough ryan cough cough was yelling "maybe we'll get 2 meet ashton!!"

**Triplthreathatter7: **yeah and then after u got done laughing, it's all "WHAT?!?!?!"

**Sdgal224: **o chad got burned!! well then gabriella and I walked into the lunchroom, and it got deadly silent, and everyone turns and stares at us. gabriella thought they were staring at _me!!! _then she asks if its cuz of the callbacks. I was thinking _yeah!! _then she said she couldn't stand having people looking her, and I was thinking, _then why did she audition? _then everyone starts yelling and talking again. (in the movie, dancing and singing.) then

**Oldskoolfro: **the best part of all

**Sdgal224: **gabriella slipped on the milk she spilled, and dumped her fries on sharpay.

**Oldskoolfro: **I was howling wen I watched that in the movie!

**Sdgal224: **sharpay looked like she was gonna kill gabriella, so I had 2 get her out of there.

**Oldskoolfro: **and troy wanted to help her! I mean that was just plain stupid!! especially wen sharpay was that mad.

**Triplthreathatter7: **too true!

**Oldskoolfro: **then I tried 2 give troy a talking 2, but I don't think it helped all. then after our next practice, ms. d comes storming in, flapping her cape around. josh actually threw a towel at her, wich wuz pretty brave!! it was disturbing to have a female teacher in the locker room, while you were trying to get changed!! shudders

**Sdgal224: **then I gave gabriella a little background info on what sharpay was like, cuz she obviously needed it.

**Triplthreathatter7: **and what u said about her bumping me out; yeah she would do that.

**Oldskoolfro: **u should rebel!! tell her "screw you!!"

**Triplthreathatter7: **like I told, I think it was kelsi, I like my head how it is: on my shoulders.

**Oldskoolfro: **true. well, then troy missed practice _again, _and then what do u kno? gabriella shows up, and he starts flirting with her!! hes completely missing the point that she was the reason he was late again, and hes being nice to her!!! I don't get it. well, then coach Bolton came in, and started yelling at troy. next thing u kno, troy comes running out of the gym

**Sdgal224: **and in an act of utter desperation, chad comes running to me.

**Oldskoolfro: **well, u were one of gabriellas best friends at school, were head of that team, and u needed her as much as we needed troy, so it made sense.

**Triplthreathatter7: **plus u secretly had a crush on her.

**Oldskoolfro: **no, that was after I got 2 kno her. so we worked out a plan, and got 2 it.

**Sdgal224: **and who woulda thought that chad liked toy story _and _charlies angels? what a wide range of viewing material on the television!

**Triplthreathatter7:** viewing material??

**Oldskoolfro: **my thoughts Xactly.

**Sdgal224: **_neway..._that plan backfired, seeing as we almost completely destroyed troy and gabriellas faith in the opposite sex...not that that's a bad thing or anything, cuz u truthfully cant trust a guy completely.

**Triplthreathatter7: **hey!!!

**Oldskoolfro: **hey!!!

**Sdgal224: **no offence guys. after that encounter in the lunchroom, we only had 2 look each other, and realized that we had screwed up big time. so we set out to fix it. i had a hunch troy was up on the roof, because some of my friends in the science club were bragging that they gave _troy bolton _access to their secret zen garden. so I sent chad up there, and went in search of gabriella.

**Oldskoolfro: **I took jason and zeke with me, because they had helped, and i needed some support.

**Triplthreathatter7: **wimp.

**Oldskoolfro: **oh wutever. least troy seemed to have forgiven us first, and he did later after he tried some of zekes cookies, wich actually turned out 2 taste pretty good!!

**Sdgal224: **well, troy responded better than gabriella did. she basically tried 2 ignore us and the situation.

**Triplthreathatter7: **denial. then troy was all "romeo and juliet." u kno w/the balcony and stuff. good thing it didn't collapse.

**Sdgal224: **lol.

**Oldskoolfro: **u spend _way_ too much time in the theatre man. well, troy was awesome in practice after that.

**Sdgal224: **same with gabi.

**Oldskoolfro: **and even our cliques were getting along, wen the evans had 2 go and ruin everything.

**Triplthreathatter7: **im right here u kno. I can see wut ur saying. and I remind u: I didn't want 2 have nething 2 do w/it.

**Oldskoolfro: **yeah we kno. then I actually thought that we should turn the sprinkler on in the gym, but we changed it 2 turning the power off instead. much less messy.

**Sdgal224: **everything worked like a charm 2. btw, loved the "pi pie!!!!" it was adorable!!! **(A/N: I thought it was anyway!) **about the equation. ur faces were funny. when u saw the equation it was like "what?" but we flipped it over to big bold letters, and suddenly "Oh!!!!!!" something on ur guys brain level!

**Triplthreathatter7: **haha true!

**Oldskoolfro: **ha-ha very funny. well, finally it was game time!! everything went as planned! watching them sing, was surprisingly enjoyable! who woulda thought?

**Triplthreathatter7: **told ya the theatre was fun and interesting.

**Oldskoolfro: **yeah, yeah whatever. then I saw later troy wuz about 2 kiss gabriella, and I just had 2 intervene. it was perfect.

**Sdgal224: **and rude!!!!

**Oldskoolfro: **ha I thought it was funny! and then I asked taylor out, without even thinking about it.

**Sdgal224: **we had a good time at the party though.

**Oldskoolfro: **yep, especially the slow dancing.

**Triplthreathatter7: **ooookay, I think im gonna sign out now, before things get over pg rating. thank for ur time guys, and ill see u skool 2morrow!!

**Sdgal224: **bye ryan!!

**Oldskoolfro: **cya man!! wasn't as bad as I thought it was!! ha jk.

_Triplthreathatter7 has signed off._

**Oldskoolfro: **so taylor, u kno that new restruant that opened down on Elmwood?

**Sdgal224: **yeah.

**Oldskoolfro: **wanna go w/me 2 eat there on Friday?

**Sdgal224: **sure, sounds like fun!! cya 2morrow!

**Oldskoolfro: **bye!

_Oldskoolfro has signed off_

_Sdgal224 has signed off_

R- Well, there you have it. Chad and Taylor's version. Lots of flirting going on, if I do say so myself. Who knew that Chad was so eager to keep the story going? Oh well, I guess that was a good thing. Well, tomorrow is gym, math, and no study hall day. What fun, huh? I'll write more later. Bye!

* * *

**whoo just got back from watching nancy drew. it was okay. **

**Okay not my best ever, but i didnt have many ideas. ** **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!!!!! i only got 2 reviews on the last chapter!!! i kno people are reading it!!! u have it on alerts!!!! im begging u, PLEASE review!! ill give shoutouts 2 u if u do!!! thanks!**


	9. Jock Time

**I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update! My computer crashed, I was grounded, I was working on my other story, and I had writers block. See, I have excuses!! Lol! This is the version with Zeke and Jason. I didn't know how to make this interesting, so what it they were fighting? There you go! I'm gonna do maybe one chapter with all of them talking, then a not from Ryan as another chapter, and I think this will be done! So enjoy!**

* * *

R- Two jocks at the same time. Most people would think I was stupid or had a death wish, but I had gotten to know Zeke pretty well, because he was over a lot, to hang out with Sharpay, and Jason showed up at the play practices a lot to hang out with Kelsi, so I knew them pretty well. I wasn't worried about that. What I was worried about was the fact that they were mad at each other. Earlier in the week they had gotten into a fight. (This was after they had agreed to do this together.) I don't know what the fight was about exactly, but all three of us had a study period, so I decided if they couldn't talk to each other, it wouldn't be as painful. I was wrong. At one point, I think I finally lost it with them too. I was also trying to block out something Zeke had just said to, so forgive me for the capital letters. (Yelling.)

R- So what do you guys have to say about the movie?

**Z- So, right away, I will tell anyone who wants to know, why I like Sharpay so much. Last year, my parents thought I needed some "enlightenment" from video games, violent movies, and basketball, so they forced me to go to the spring musical with them. I don't even remember what it was called.**

R- Annie Get Your Gun. **(A/N: My high school is doing this, and it's a strong female lead, so that's why I picked it.)**

**Z- Oh yeah, that's it. And well, Sharpay did just an amazing job! I think that's when I first fell for her. She seemed very talented, funny, sweet,-**

R- SWEET???? Well, if that's what floats your boat.

**Z- Okay, maybe not really sweet, but she does have a lot of talent.**

_J- So does Kelsi, but people seem to forget that._

**Z- That's because you never see or hear her.**

_J- Whereas Sharpay shoves her talent in your face, where you can't appreciate it._

**Z- Oh yeah?! Well-**

R- Okay okay!! I would hate to see the guy who tried to steal your girlfriends from you guys. You're fighting this bad just with each other. Now, the first day of school after winter break. Any thoughts on that?

**Z- Eh.**

_J- Yuck._

**Z- You mean you didn't enjoy it? You had all those cheerleaders hanging on you.**

_J- So I'm supposed to live my life ignoring people who want to be my friends? or instead, I should take your route, and chase after someone who doesn't like me?_

R- Why me?

**Z- "Friends" don't make me laugh. And Sharpay did and does want me. Why else, at Todd Harrison's birthday party last week, did we-**

R- I REALLY DON'T WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU AND MY BABY SISTER DID AT TODD HARRISON'S PARTY!!!!!! JUST GET BACK TO THE STORY, AND STOP FIGHTING ALREADY!!!!!!!!!

**Z- …**

_J- …_

**Z- Don't worry man. We kept our clothes on, if that's what you mean.**

**(A/N: At this point, Ryan has buried his head in his arms, and won't be a part of the conversation for a few minutes.)**

_J- A purely physical relationship. Wow, that's original._

**Z- Oh and you and Kelsi are always sitting down, having big heart-to-heart talks, and bearing your souls to each other, all the time.**

_J- Well, at least I've never insulted her._

**Z- What's that supposed to mean?**

_J- Who's the one who would always used to call Sharpay, "Ice Princess?"_

**Z- I don't anymore!**

_J- Well, that was a great way to impress a girl that you liked._

**Z- Whatever. And you are always talking about stuff that doesn't make sense. Like the whole "pink jelly" thing with Troy. What the hell was that about?**

_J- I asked him what he did on his last night of vacation. He said he didn't remember anything but "pink jelly." He had apparently had a lot of pink jelly sandwiches at the lodge._

**Z- Pink jelly. Wow. That's his excuse for: meeting a girl that he fell in love with, singing karaoke, getting a standing ovation for the song he sang, and almost kissing the girl at midnight? Kinda pathetic.**

_J- You're telling me._

R- Wow, you guys finally agreed on something for the first time this week?

**Z- Hey, we did!!**

_J- Yeah! We agreed that Troy comes up with weird excuses, and isn't that great of a liar!_

R- You gonna tell him that?

**Z- Um…**

_J- Um…_

**Z- We could leave that part out.**

_J- Yeah that'd probably be a good idea._

R- So, are you guys friends again?

**Z- Yeah! Sorry bro.**

_J- It's okay. We good man?_

**Z- Yep!**

R- You guys do know that your girlfriends were giving you the cold shoulder during your fight, right?

_J- They were?_

**Z- Oh…….we didn't really notice.**

_J- Yeah, I feel bad now._

**Z- We should double-date, and go to that restraint that Chad and Taylor went to. It's fancy, plus they said that the food's good there.**

_J- Sounds cool!_

R- sigh. that's 6 pages **(A/N: of my writing) **and one reference to the movie. The whole gang has a serious problem with staying on track.

_J- Okay, well the reason I asked Ms. Darbus about her holidays, was to try and lighten up the mood in homeroom, because it was kinda glum after Troy got 6 people detention. I, luckily, wasn't one of them._

R- Yeah, well you would've been one of them, if the bell hadn't rung then. Next; what were your thoughts on the practice.

**Z- Troy was acting weird.**

_J- Yeah, but other than that, it was pretty normal._

**Z- At our later practice, Coach got pretty mad because Chad and Troy were in detention.**

_J- The next day, no offence or anything Ryan, but your outfit was a little different._

R- That was all Sharpay's doing.

**Z- Then at our practice during free period, Troy wasn't there, and Chad said that he had said something about homework. Again, an excuse that didn't make sense. We had been in school one day. How much homework could he have had?**

_J- Good point. Then the next day, his name was on the list of callbacks for a musical. With Gabriella Montez, who nobody could really even remember him even talking to. You know, if Sharpay hadn't been screaming, we probably wouldn't have even thought to look at the sheet._

**Z- Told you she was good to have around.**

R- Oh yeah, if we're ever somewhere, and someone kidnaps her, we'll be able to find her within 10 minutes, because she'll be screaming so loud.

_J- That's one of the things with girls. They are always either screaming, or giggling, which is about the most annoying thing on earth._

**Z- Totally. All girls ever seem to do is giggle. It's usually about boys or clothes too.**

R- Hey guys, look behind you.

**Z- He-he. Hey Taylor.**

T- All girls giggle? Am I one of those girls who giggle about clothes, makeup, and boys?

_J- Well the clothes and stuff no, but what about Chad?_

T- He's my boyfriend. Why wouldn't I talk about him?

R- Hey Taylor? Could you yell at them later? I'm trying to get their side of the story. You had your turn last week.

T- Sure Ryan. Hey, did they make up from their stupid fight then?

R- Yep, lucky for me.

T- How?

R- They both agreed that Troy has weird excuses, and isn't a very good liar.

T- Ha, how true. Well, see ya guys later. And don't think that I'm not gonna forget what you said.

**Z- We're toast. **

_J- Yep. Especially if she tells Gabriella what we said, because those two have about the same views on that sort of thing._

**Z- Okay, well, now I guess I should talk a little about why I like baking so much.**

R- Yeah, I think we all want to know why.

**Z- Okay. When I was younger, I had an older cousin who was getting married. My mom had volunteered to make some desserts for the reception. On a whim, as she says, she asked me to help her. I guess that I loved it so much, that when I got a little older, I started baking more on my own. I was gonna tell you guys one day, but Chad had started making fun of this guy on a cooking show, saying how only guys who were geeks cooked and baked, so………..yeah.**

_J- Your parents influenced a lot of strange likings of yours._

**Z- Tell me about it.**

R- So Jason, got a secret you want to share too?

_J- Um, do I have to do this?_

**Z- Yeah!**

R- Yeah. Don't worry no one else will ever see this. And we won't tell anyone.

_J- Okay I guess. Well, when I was younger, I had an older cousin, (well I still do) and she would come over a lot, and forced me to play Barbie's with her. _

R- G.I. Joe's and Barbie's?

_J- Nope just Barbie's. I was sometimes Ken, and sometimes I actually had to be Barbie herself. I actually had to talk in a girl's voice._

R- Wow and I thought I had it bad. Sharpay would force me to get my G.I. Joes, and play with her. Half the time, I would sit there, while she tried to decide what they would do. She threw one of her Barbie's at me once too, when I pretended that G.I. Joe had captured Barbie, and killed Ken. That was painful.

**Z- Ha, I didn't have any girl relatives my age. Well, speaking of girls, Sharpay obviously didn't want to go out with me. I don't know why.**

R- She heard you call her "Ice Princess."

**Z- Oh. Well, that explains it.**

_J- Over the next couple days, Troy missed practice, was flaking on us, and it wasn't that great of times. So that's when Chad, Zeke, and I snuck the trophies and stuff out of the display case, met with Taylor, and set Troy up. It was working, until Gabriella blew him off, and he didn't want anything to do with basketball or anything at all._

**Z- It stunk, until Chad and Taylor decided to tell them the truth. Taylor told us his secret hide-out, and he accepted it better than Gabriella did.**

_J- The next day, he was back on top of the game, and everything seemed good, until Kelsi told us the bad news. Ryan and Sharpay had their own plan and it seemed they would win this time. But of course, Taylor and Gabriella are super geniuses, so they came up with a plan that thankfully worked._

**Z- Then it was game day! Sure there was some pressure, but we were also super pumped!! The plan worked too, and we were soon out of the gym, in the auditorium, and watching Troy and Gabriella sing their hearts out.**

_J- Which they wouldn't have been able to do without Kelsi._

**Z- Yeah yeah we know. I passed the ball to Troy which helped win the game which was pretty cool! Then I tried one last time to talk to Sharpay. She blew me off again.**

R- The main reason for that was because you pulled the cookies out of your gym bag, where you kept your sweaty clothes.

**Z- Yeah, that wasn't really smart. Thanks for taking the cookies by the way man. That really helped.**

R- No problem!

_J- Then I decided to make a move! I had gotten to know Kelsi pretty well, while we were planning, and I really liked her, so I asked her to the after-party. _**(A/N: see my other story on how I thought they got together.) **

R- Then it was the fairy tale ending for everyone, except me.

_J- You'll get someone someday man._

R- Yeah yeah.

**Z- Then my dreams came true. Sharpay came running into the gym, yelling how awesome my cookies were, and hugged me. Then I offered to make her some crème brulee, my specialty!! The end!**

R- Yep! Thanks guys!

So that's it! Zeke and Jason get to get beat up by Taylor and Gabriella, and I've gotten everyone's account. I don't know what I'll do with them though. Who knows? Maybe I'll give them to Kenny Ortega. No idea. Well, gotta go! See ya all later!

* * *

**Funny thing I found: in "Cooking With Romeo and Juliet" Ashley's character (Maddie) says, "Girls love a guy who can cook," and then in HSM, her character falls in love with the baker.** **Weird! **

**Well, the next chapter will be kinda short, but will probably come soon! So please review! I've got 23 so far, which is cool, but more would be cool too! Peace out!**

**Stephanie**


	10. Epilogue

**Last chappie. That's all I'm gonna say for now.**

* * *

R- Um wow.

**S- You could say that again.**

C- Wow.

_T- Who would have thought?_

_G- No kidding!_

_**Tr- This is really cool!**_

_**Z- That's for sure!!**_

J- We're gonna be famous for being in a movie, and now also for being published authors!!

R- All because Sharpay had to steal my notebook, which is my personal property.

**S- I wouldn't have stolen it if you hadn't left it in such an obvious place.**

C- Didn't we go over this already?

_T- Yeah, we're supposed to be writing an epilogue for our story._

_G- Well, it wouldn't be our story if we weren't acting as weird as we normally do._

_**Tr- Ha that's very true!**_

_**Z- So we're supposed to sum the story up in this epi……..thing?**_

J- It wasn't even that long of a story.

R- Yeah but Kenny liked it; kinda a behind-the-scenes thing.

**S- Ryan that's it!!! You found the perfect name!! Behind the Scenes! But because we kinda stole your notebook and all, I personally think it should be Behind the Scenes: With Ryan Evans!**

R- …………..um wow. No offence or anything, but that is the last thing I would have ever expected you to say Sharpay.

**S- I have my moments.**

R- Very rare of course.

**S- I just offer to name the book after you, and you insult me?!?!?! What did I do to deserve this?**

R- Do you really want me to answer that question?

**S- BOYS!!!!!**

C- Hey guys? How about saving your fighting for later, like when your not writing that epithingy for a book that hundreds of people are gonna be reading, and let us do some talking too?

_T- Okay, boys: it's called an "epilogue."_

_G- Well, not everyone can't be as smart as us Tay:D_

_**Tr- Ha, I didn't call it the wrong name!!**_

_T- If I hadn't corrected them, you probably would have._

**K- Okay guys focus.**

R- Thank you Kelsi. Well, that's our story so far. Our next adventure is summer. I don't know what everyone else is gonna be doing, but me and Sharpay are going to go to New York for a while, then go to our family's country club.

_G- Relaxing, trying to find a job, and making this summer last for me. Oh and Ryan? It's "Sharpay and I."_

R- Thank you Ms. Brainiac.

_**Tr- Hoops camp for us on the b-ball team, then looking for jobs as well. **_

C- Not to mention an entire 3 months to do whatever we want without worrying about getting detention from Ms. Darbus.

_**Z- Word man! And I get to work on some new recipes I found online.**_

**J- Dude if you found them online that probably means that at least one of them is instructions on how to make a natural-ingredient based bomb.**

_T-……wow Jason I didn't know you knew such big words._

**J- I saw it on one of my mom's nutrition food packages.**

_G- Well that explains it!!_

R- Okay I don't mean to be a wet blanket or anything, but what does this all have to do with the epilogue?

**S- Nothing! It's just good fun!**

R- Well then you guys go in some chat room, and talk about it there. Thank you guys for contributing, (even though I didn't really want you guys to.) I'll take it from here.

**S- Okay Ryan, see ya!**

_**Z- Bye everyone.**_

_**Tr- See ya!**_

**J- Remember our names! We're celebrities!**

_T- Thank you for reading this even though we all got annoying I'm sure._

_G- Yeah, but that's part of our charm! Goodbye!_

C- Catch ya later!

**K- Enjoy this book!**

R- Well it's about time! Well they are my friends, so I guess I can't complain. Well, this is it. This book is gonna be published, and tons of people are gonna read it. Thinks: Maybe I should go back and change some embarrassing stuff. Oh it's too late for that? Wonderful. Well, if anything, I blame Sharpay. Anyway, if you have made it this far into the book, I congratulate you; like Taylor said, we get a little annoying. Thank you then for sticking it out for so long. I appreciate it. This hasn't been easy! Well, at least this summer will be nice, peaceful, un-drama-filled, no surprises whatsoever, just us the country club. Hey, maybe there will be some cute girls there this year! Ah well, whatever. Thank you again for reading this and rock on!

Ryan Evans

* * *

**Well, Behind the Scenes: With Ryan Evans is done. Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed! You know who you are!!!! I saw HSM2!!! Although he wasn't in there much, when he was, ryan was awesome and hilarious!! Thank you again to everyone!! You rock!!! I need to watch the second movie a little more, but there will be a sequel if you want it. Thanks again!!!**

Luv ya!

Stephanie


End file.
